


Stalker Alert

by thecarnival



Series: To Fight Next To You [6]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Demigod Diaries - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22105585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecarnival/pseuds/thecarnival
Summary: In which Percy Jackson finds himself in a very complicated and awkward situation as he drinks and orders a shit ton of caffeine and sugar
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Series: To Fight Next To You [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1315955
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	Stalker Alert

Percy Jackson is a troublemaker.

Percy Jackson is a rebel.

Percy Jackson is an outcast.

Percy Jackson is all those things. All those things, but he can tell you this, _he isn't a stalker._

He just really liked drinking his coffee in this _particular_ shop at a _specific time_ and sitting down at the _same table everyday._ How could you blame him? The coffee girl was pretty. No, wait. Scratch that. The coffee girl was drop dead gorgeous. Yes, that sounds right, the beautiful girl whom he likes to stalk - _sorry,_ whom he likes to _stare_ at 24/7. This has been going on for 2 weeks now.

And no, he hasn't talked to her before. Sue him for being such a wuss.

In fact, sue him right now. Because at this moment, he was staring at the gorgeous blonde from his table whilst drinking his cup of hot chocolate. Overall, he looked like a dork. And was acting line a guy who didn't have the balls to do schist.

' _This is the day, I'm going to do it. I'm going to walk up to that counter and not just order a drink.'_ Percy hopelessly pestered himself. Always ending up with a bag of cookies but not the girl's number. Pitiful, he knew.

"I've got a soya latte for ... Percy! Soya latte for Percy!"   
The mentioned beautiful blonde shouted from the pick up counter. Now you may be wondering why on earth would he order another drink when he was clearly sipping one now. And why soya? He didn't even _like_ soya. To answer that first question, it's simple. _(Not. Percy's life is never simple)_ Chances. This was another opportunity for the young teen to man up and actually put his spine to good use.

He could actually make conversation that went beyond their usual ones of coffee orders and lame awkward ones that mainly consisted of Percy asking about the weather.

To answer the second question, he didn't know why he ended up with soya latte. Maybe the nerves finally got the most of him and he stuttered out the beverage's name. He was _truly_ clueless.

So shakily, nervously, and _stupidly_ , he made his way to the counter.

"Percy?" Blondie asked with a cheery smile that could've cured diseases yet became the end of his entire being.

He aimed for the word 'yes' to come out of his lips, but because of the nervousness wracking his soul, it just sounded like, "Yeywass uh-duh?" He mentally slapped himself.

So, of course this was weird. And awkward. And completely abnormal. Blondie's smile visibly faltered a bit, "Okay, then! Uhm - here's your uh - drink, sir! Enjoy!" She pushed the medium sized white mug forwards. Percy took it with a tight lipped smile.

Blondie started to turn back and take charge of the cashier, but before Percy lost his courage, he called her back. "Hey - uh. Wait!"

She thankfully looked back to him with raised brows, she looked a little shocked. "Is something wrong with your drink?"

"Uh - no."

"Oh - uh. What can I do for you, then?"

"I was wondering that uh - well, uh - what's your name?"

She looked slightly taken aback. But she managed a small grin and came in front of the pick up counter. "Annabeth. Annabeth Chase."  
He managed a small smile too, slighlty proud of himself, maybe he did have balls to do things after all.

"Hey, Annabeth. I'm Percy."

Annabeth's smile grew wider. "Percy the guy who's had his - _what?_ \- third order? And is _clearly_ drinking one right now? Are you that guy?"

Percy found himself smiling stupidly as his stomach did somersaults. "Uh - depends."

She raised an eyebrow and put a hand on her hip, the corner of her lip slightly turned upwards in amusement. "Oh really? How so?"

"Uhm - I mean, _do you like the guy_? - I mean, me - not that I want you to like me - no, that sounds weird. _Don't get me wrong I'd like you to like me._ So - uh- do you? _Totally not in a_ _stalker_ ish _way, though!_ " Percy rambled and stumbled over words. What the Hades was he saying? He was so stupid sometimes.

Annabeth laughed, and Percy decided that he liked making her laugh. _"Well ... it depends,"_ she started to say slowly. "Oh, really?" Percy asked back.

"I think I'd consider him on my list of likes if he'd ask me to a little meet up?" She grinned and he grinned back. _Finally_.

"Coffee?" He asked simply.

"Anything but _that_. I think I'm over it. You?" She chuckled and lightly shook her head.

"My mom makes the best blue cookies ever! You okay for a little picnic?"

"Blue, huh?" She laughed. "They taste better when they're blue. Trust me." He smiled at Annabeth. Percy was still a little dazed that he was talking to her.

"Question." She stated and Percy nodded, urging her to continue. "How can I be sure that you're not a creepy guy who's trying to lead me to my doom?"

Percy almost laughed, "because, I'm nervous as heck right now and I'm pretty sure what's happening now is sheer luck. I'm never this good with talking to girls. Or anyone as a matter of fact."

Annabeth extended her hand towards him, gesturing Percy to shake it. "Okay, then. My shift ends in 15 minutes."


End file.
